Best for the Princess
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: For Ino's birthday Kiba has planned a full Ino dream day experience. Shopping all day and partying till dawn plus a lovely little present. Kiba really is the best.


"Are you serious!"

"Never been more serious before."

"Holy hell! I love you!"

"Yeah I know."

Ino threw her arms around Kiba's neck and he spun her around. Today was September 23rd and it was Ino's birthday. Kiba had just informed her that today he was treating her to a shopping spree at the mall. If there was one thing Ino loved more than him, it was shopping. Kiba knew this was her idea of a perfect birthday. He set her down.

"When do we get to start?" she asked excitedly.

"Right now."

"Right now!"

"Yup."

She squealed in delight. She took him by the hand and they ran to the mall. Akamaru barked in protest when they left him behind. Growling in irritation, Akamaru bounded after them.

* * *

"Where do we start?"

"Wherever you want."

"Okay! Let's start here!"

Ino bounced into the first store to her left. Kiba followed. Akamaru barked to him from behind.

"Come here boy," he said patting his thigh.

Barking in delight that he hadn't been forgotten, Akamaru jumped into Kiba's jacket and made himself comfortable. When Kiba entered the store he found Ino zipping from shelf to shelf. He smiled at her enthusiasm. He loved making her happy.

"Kiba! How do these look on me?" Ino sported a pair of sunglasses and struck a pose for him.

"You look good in anything," he replied.

"Oh Kiba. You're too sweet."

Ino zipped from store to store and tried on a variety of clothes that Kiba had to judge. As the hours passed, the shopping bags piled up and Kiba thought this was worse than the pain he felt in the Chunin Exams!

_No amount of training in the world could hurt more than this!_

To Kiba's relief, Ino decided to sit at a café next. Kiba plopped the bulging shopping bags on the seat and sighed in relief.

"Did I buy too much?" Ino asked.

"Nothing's too much for my girl."

She smiled at him. Her smile soon turned into a scowl as her friend/enemy Sakura and her boyfriend Sasuke walked into the café.

_Oh boy. This wasn't a part of my birthday plans._

Sakura was Ino and scowled back. Kiba glanced up at Sasuke and they shared a distressed boyfriend moment.

"Ino," Sakura stated.

"Sakura."

"I always knew you'd end up a slave driver."

"I always knew you'd end up a show-offy slut."

"Show-off?"

"Every other day you go around town with your precious, perfect boyfriend. No offense Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"At least I don't enslave my boyfriend," Sakura retorted.

"F.Y.I. Kiba offered to take me for a shopping spree today. It's my birthday after all."

"So for your birthday you're enslaving Kiba. Why would you let her treat you like that?" she asked him.

"Cuz I love her," Kiba replied with a grin.

Ino smiled at him.

"Heaven knows why," Sakura mumbled.

"Do I question your relationship?" Ino retorted hotly.

"I prefer you don't. Excuse us. We have someplace better to be. Have an unhappy birthday Slut."

"Thanks Skank."

Sakura took Sasuke's hand and marched off with her head held high. Sasuke glanced back at Kiba and gave him the "I'm-sorry-my-girlfriend-dissed-your-girlfriend" look. Kiba gave him the "A.O.K." sign.

"Ooooo that Sakura! I hate her! Can you stab her for my birthday?"

"You know I'd do anything to make you happy but for the sake of my head I'm bound by 'Boyfriend Law.'"

"Do you think I'm treating you like a slave? Be honest."

"You can do whatever you want with me today and I won't mind."

"I'm so selfish. I'm spending all you're money and making you carry all the bags. Sakura was right."

"Sakura wasn't right. This is your day and I want to see you happy."

Kiba leaned over the table and gave her a kiss. She smiled at him.

"You're the best you know that?"

"Yeah I do."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Stop asking! We're almost there!"

"Where?"

Ino laughed and stumbled about. Kiba was behind her with his hands over her eyes and he was directing her to some mysterious place at 9:00 p.m. Kiba stopped, forcing Ino to a halt.

"Are we here?"

"Yeah we're here."

Kiba removed his hands from her eyes and she gasped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO-CHAN!"

Kiba had brought Ino the Training Field. Chinese lanterns hung from the trees and illuminated the field. A table was set up against the three stumps and was covered with food, drink, and a stereo system. All her friends were standing in the field.

"Oh Kiba! You threw me a party?"

"You bet your sweet ass I did!"

Ino whirled around and flung her arms around him.

"Oh Kiba. I don't deserve you."

"Are you kidding? You deserve way better than me."

Kiba gave her a kiss and she bent back so it looked way more passionate than it really was.

"Woot! Second party in a row! Let's do this thing!" Temari shouted from the crowd.

Last night had been Shikamaru's birthday party so everyone was prepared to party further. The guests started dancing and Kiba took that to his advantage.

"Hey. Want your birthday present?" he asked Ino.

"You let me shop you dry today and you still got me something?"

"I couldn't resist."

Kiba presented a rectangular black box. Ino smiled at him and opened it up. She gasped. Inside the box was a silver necklace with sapphire teardrop gems dangling down so they formed a V shape.

"Kiba its beautiful."

"Nothing's to good for my princess."

Kiba took the necklace out of the box and clipped it around her neck. She smiled at him.

"Happy birthday Princess."

They kissed under the lantern light. Akamaru sat at their feet wagging his tail.

**Author's Review: **This was way better than the story I submitted yesterday that's for sure. XD


End file.
